


On Second Thoughts

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble Epilogue to "Thoughts Get In The Way II"





	On Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

On Second Thoughts.  
By alloy

The pain was exquisite, the aftermath of unbridled passion, of sweaty panting, physicality and carnal coupling.

How different from the sweet tender incompleteness that was their first lovemaking.

How different from the soft caresses and tender patience of her virgin lover?

There had been thoughts then, too many thoughts.

And they had both become like empty vessels.

So she had angered him, mocking him and been rewarded.

Hoisted her like a ragdoll she found herself, never quite ready, never quite prepared, impaled upon his hard unyielding manhood, limbs shuddering beyond all control as he hammered all thought from her body, all thought from her mind.

Reduced to the flesh, the cerebral woman, reduced to gasps of desire, desperately submitting all, to lust, to physical thrust and counter thrust and finally his urgency had rewarded her, filling her, fulfilling her.

Her master, the only one she would allow.

Hermione reached for Ron’s flaccid cock, lowering her lips to him, she idly wondered what people would make of this? How anyone could think that her beautiful submission was dirty or sordid or unclean?

Ron was right. Thoughts did get in the way.

Hermione felt the flesh stir. 

The pain was exquisite.

Fin.


End file.
